1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel and a touch display; more particularly, the invention relates to a touch panel and a touch display which are characterized by great visibility.
2. Description of Related Art
As information technology, wireless mobile communication, and information appliances have been rapidly developed and applied in recent years, various information products have utilized touch panels as input devices in replacement of conventional input devices (e.g., keyboards or mice), so as to ensure the convenience, the compactness, and the user-friendly design of the information products.
FIG. 1 is a schematic partial cross-sectional view of a conventional touch panel. With reference to FIG. 1, a touch sensing layer 54 of a touch panel 10 is located on a substrate 52, and thus the substrate 52 may be divided into two regions A1 and A2. The region A1 has the touch sensing layer 54, while the region A2 does not have the touch sensing layer 54. The structure of the stacked film layers in the region A1 is different from that in the region A2. Hence, the reflectivity r1 and the reflectivity r2 of light L in the respective regions A1 and A2 are also different, which leads to different visual effects. Thereby, the resultant visibility of the touch panel 10 is not satisfactory and causes inconvenience to users. Besides, the reflected light Lr entering the regions A1 and A2 from a bottom surface 52a of the substrate 52 may optically interfere with the light L due to the difference of the reflectivity r1 and the reflectivity r2 in these two regions A1 and A2.
As a result, there is still room for improvement of the optical properties of the conventional touch panel.
In view of the above, the conventional touch panel is structurally and practically defective and inconvenient, thus requiring further amelioration. Therefore, how to create a touch panel and a touch display with an improved quality has become an essential topic in the pertinent field.